fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Guac's Super Smash Bros.
Guac's Super Smash Bros. 'is the Xth installment of the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, released in 20XX. Instead of being a direct sequel to ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, ''GSSB ''could be considered a sort of spin-off of the franchise, with a roster chosen by its lead director, . Gameplay GSSB'S gameplay is identical to the rest of the Smash Bros. series of games. Up to 8 players duke it out on 2D stages, each one of them with unique hazards and layouts. Unlike traditional fighting games, on which a lifebar has to be drained in order to defeat your opponents, players can take technically infinite amounts of damage, as the main way of defeating opponents is through knockback. When an attack lands, the victim's "percentage" will go up, this can be seen next to their character portrait. The larger your percentage is, the more you get launched by attacks. The main goal of the game is to launch opponents out of the stage. Doing this will either take away one of the opponent's lives, or give you a point, depending on the game mode. Every character has standard attacks, normal attacks such as punches and kicks, special attacks, attacks unique to every character, which are decided depending on the joystick input, (neutral, side, up, and down) and an extremely powerful attack called a Final Smash. Some characters may have unique gimmicks. Final Smashes can be used once an item called a Smash Ball is broken. When a Smash Ball is shattered, the lucky player who did this will start emitting a green, fiery aura, and the Final Smash will be used with the Neutral B input. Overdrives are unique to every character, and can be devastating to opponents at high percents. But Final Smashes can still miss! Game Modes Group '''Group modes are the main modes in the game, built around multiplayer fun. However, only one player can still enjoy themselves here. Smash The true main mode of the game, on which gameplay is centered about. Begin by choosing rules, a stage, and characters, and prepare to duke it out. Up to 8 players can participate on this mode. Several win conditions can be chosen from. These include: *'Stock Smash': Each player has a set number of lives, and getting a KO takes away one live. The last man standing wins. *'Time Smash': Everyone has infinite lives, and KO'ing someone will give you a point, while getting KO'd will take away a point from you. The one with the most points once time runs out wins. *'Stamina Smash': Replaces the percentage with HP, which decreases when you get attacked instead of rising. When HP reaches 0, you die. Can be played with life or time rules. *'Treasure Smash': Every character starts with 50 jewels, and getting hit makes you lose jewels, which will then be scattered around. The main goal of the mode is to steal other fighters' jewels, in order to be the one with the most jewels once the game ends. Jewels will also occasionally fall from the sky. Squad Strike Taken from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Squad Strike is a 1v1 mode centered around choosing multiple characters on one match. The sub-modes are: *'Standard Strike: '''Each player chooses 5 characters for the match. Characters change when one is KO'd, and the order is chosen before the match, and the player who KO's all other 5 characters wins. *'Tag Strike: 'The same as a Standard Tussle, but pressing the TBA button changes the character in play, allowing for quick change of characters during the match. Race for the Treasure A new split-screen, offline mode inspired by Smash Run from Smash Bros. 4. In this mode, up to 4 players spawn on a giant, maze-like stage. In a one of the areas of the stage, a treasure (which changes aesthetically depending on the stage) will spawn, and the first player to get it wins the match. However, this is nothing of an easy task, as lots of enemies and hazards await you on stages, and sometimes even giant bosses may appear! This game mode encourages both cooperation and competitiveness, as it is nearly impossible to defeat a boss by yourself. The treasure's location will be marked at the beginning of the game, but you may still get lost in the large maze! Events that alter the gameplay may occur, which can really change the tides of the competition. These include: ''Table credit goes to: (images TBA) List of Race for the Treasure Stages Shadow Tower A cooperative mode for up to 4 players, set on a tall tower with a steampunk theme. Unlike the competitive Race for the Treasure, Teamwork Tower is a teamwork-based game where everyone needs to help everyone in order to succeed. The main goal of the game is reaching the top of the tower, where a random boss is selected and fought. However, getting to the top of the tower means fighting against lots of enemies, solving puzzles, and surviving until the end, as getting KO'd, will take you out of the game, leaving your team without one member. Defeating the boss will finish the game, and everybody wins! However, you can see how much time it took you to get to the top in a personal leaderboard. The less time it takes you, the better, as you get extra goodies by the end of the game if you do. Tournament A classic bracket tourney, on which Smash is played. Up to 32 people can participate, and a ruleset needs to be chosen beforehand. Minigames A collection of short minigames for 1-4 players. Home-Run Contest A Sandbag is placed on a platform, where players need to rack up damage until they launch it for away with a powerful attack. Can be played individually for a high score or with friends to see who launches it the furthest. Multi-Man Smash Multi-Man Smash sees you fighting against a group of periodically-appearing enemies, mostly consisting of the Wireframes, but other fighters may also come in occasionally. Enemies take more knockback on this mode. 2 players can join forces in the mode, but the enemies will get a significant AI-boost with this. The sub-modes are: *10-Man Smash: Defeat 10 enemies. *50-Man Smash: Defeat 50 enemies. *100-Man Smash: Defeat 100 enemies. *Endless Smash: Survive for as long as you can, aim for a high score of defeated enemies! *Cruel Smash: Plays similarly to Endless War, however, enemies play extremely aggressively, have high AI, and you take extra damage. KO'ing even 10 opponents here is a very difficult task! Kung Foot Taken from Rayman Legends, Kung Foot is a fun and surprisingly competitive game of soccer. Not boring FIFA # soccer, no, high-octane, painful soccer. 4 players get into teams of 2, each one with a high-placed goal on one side of the arena. A very bouncy ball will spawn in the middle, and the main goal is to punch the ball so it flies into the goal. Characters always receive the same amount of knockback, and can't be KO'd. Bomb Defusal A 2v2 mode set on a large stage, although not as large and maze-like as a Race for the Treasure one, but it's still large compared to other stages. There are 2 teams of 2 in the mode, one called the Bombers, and the other the Defusers. The Bombers must plant a bomb in one of the 3 points on the map, while the Defusers must turn off the bombs before they explode. Players can be KO'd in order to slow them down, but everyone has infinite lives. If the Bombers blow up all 3 points before time runs out, they win, and the Defusers win if that doesn't happen. =List of Race for the Treasure Stages = Plot Characters Playable Starter Characters Table credit goes to: Category:Articles under Construction Category:Original Articles Category:Action Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Super Smash Bros. (series)